Existing nutrition control guidelines and management approaches include challenges in being difficult to follow for individuals. For example, many approaches are not personalized, and can have difficulties in linking nutrition guidelines with a list of food to purchase. Additionally, many existing approaches lack dynamic re-planning of food list according to users' preference (making it difficult, for example, to satisfy all members in a family), and lack real-time guidance during shopping.